Merci
by Hatsuharu
Summary: Sora is going to meet his biggest crush, Kairi but bumps into a french speaking foreigner along the way and is tempted to help. How can he really help though if they barely understand each other? [RikuxSora][OneShot]


**Merci**

A shounen-ai Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction

Sora stood at the edge of the street, looking up impatiently at the lights. When would it turn green? It felt it had been red for years, and with so many people pushing behind him, men in business suits and women in flamboyant dresses . . . such a crowd was probably thinking the same exact thing.

And at last, as if right on cue it had indeed turned green. Cars in traffic stopped in a row before a white line and everyone crossed hastily, not wanting to be the victim of impatient headlights. Sora was the first to step onto the otherside of the concrete, and like everyone else he went on his way, walking inbetween tall skyscrapers and trees with small gates around them planted for decoration.

Simply, he was a very ordanairy looking boy. Sora was relatively average in height, maybe even a bit on the short side for one of sixteen years old with spiky, unkempt hair and friendly, approachable blue eyes. The baby fat on his cheeks, though beginning to fade away with age, was still there enough that when he pouted like a child he looked much younger than he actually was.

Of course, that wasn't the problem; being too young was never a problem. People treated him well because of it. The current problem was in his hand. He held a small, folded piece of paper, almost crumpled because of how tightly he grasped it, and everytime he looked at it his heart beat faster and faster. Written on it was an address to a huge conglomerate, one of the greatest in New York city.

That wasn't important. It was the daughter of the owner who was important. The daughter who finally after three years of knowing her at school invited him to come over.

"Kairi," Sora muttered, gulping loudly. His legs felt so incredibly weak, and it was beginning to get harder to walk as he neared the building. He could even see it now. It was a few blocks away, but as tall as it was it was impossible not to see it. He suddenly forgot where and why he was going again, and read the paper with the name and address. He sighed as he forced the paper down into his pocket, then he patted his cheeks to get himself out of his daze. "C'mon, snap out of it! Be ready!"

For years Sora had the biggest crush on Kairi. He aboslutely adored her smile, her laugh, her looks, her charm . . . everything he could possibly think of was perfect. She wasn't someone who abused money or put down people like him who lived on normal wages; she acted just like everyone else, but at the same time to him she was so much more. Best of all, she had finally noticed.

Sora was ready to walk again when he suddenly was pushed to the ground, his back sliding on the sidewalk. A heavy weight was on top of him, and he had closed his eyes for cover. When he opened them, he couldn't help but stare at a pair of amazing green eyes. His body froze and he fell into a trance. _'Wow . . . they're so . . .'_

". . ." The boy quickly got off of him, opening his mouth to say something then looking utterly confused. Sora was still sitting on the ground, mesmerized, until a hand reached out to help him up. He looked at it like it was a foreign object, then he took it, standing on his feet. The boy looked absolutely stunning with not only his eyes, but his long silver hair and the shirt he was wearing on his muscular, skin-tight body. Not that Sora was looking.

"Ahh . . ." the boy opened his mouth widely, then for a second time he closed it. Sora raised an eyebrow as he began to brush off any dirt on his hands from the fall on his pants. Was there something wrong with this guy?

Quickly the boy reached into a suitcase he was carrying, kneeling down on the ground and shuffling through it until he took out of all things, a _book_. He flipped through it hastily, his eyes racing through the word selection, then he grinned. Sora was amazed; those pearly white teeth looked incredibly charming with that smile.

The boy stood up straight, still holding the book in one hand and the suit case in the other. "_Sorry_," he said, and Sora instantly caught a thick french accent. Suddenly everything made perfect sense.

'_He's a foreigner,' _Sora thought, almost wanting to laugh. More in hysterics than anything. Sora was someone who, when he found someone in trouble, could not stand to leave them alone without some form of aid. It was probably why he had so many cats wandering around near his apartment, taking up nearly half of his salary in cat food. But it couldn't be helped.

Sora pointed to the book in the boy's hands and he shrugged and handed it to him. Sora began to flip through it, realizing that it wasn't a dictionary for english, but a phrase translation book. He smiled. _'That's great! I can find what I'm looking for easier this way.'_

At last he found it, and he pointed down at the phrase and turned the book around for the other to read. It said the text first in french then in english, so the both of them could read it. _'Do you need any help?'_

"Ah . . . _Oui_," he replied, smiling and even laughing a little as if to say, 'Sorry I can't understand your language! I'm probably making this difficult for you, aren't I?'

But even if itwas difficult, he had to do it. Even if it meant not meeting Kairi right away, he had to do it. Sora sighed, taking the book back and flipping through it again to try and find something. He shrugged after just a moment. _'I got it!'_

He didn't really care that it was a bit strange in public, but he took the boy's hand by his wrist and began to pull him in a completely opposite direction than where he was originally going. At first he was worried that he would resist, but the foreigner didn't in least, and continued to follow him until they came into a local fast food place.

There, Sora ordered food for the both of them (the boy had to point at what he wanted so Sora could order it) and they sat down at a booth, getting ready for the meal. At this time he still had the book in his hand, and he went to find yet another common string of words.

'_What is your name?'_

The boy smiled and said, his voice still heavy with the accent, "_Riku_."

"Oh, so that's it," Sora muttered. Riku slowly went to pronounce the same words in english, and he nodded when Sora pointed to himself to double-check. "Sora."

"_Nice to meet you_," Riku said. Sora wanted to frown, barely understanding what he was saying. After a moment he went back to eat his food, watching Riku who thumbed through the book again, concentrating hard. He wanted to smile; such a good-looking guy actually came his way! And wanted _his_ help!

Not that Sora was thinking of how good he looked. Oh, never. . . . Alright, that was a bold face lie. He had never been so captivated in his life by another guy. It was so strange . . . But then again, he couldn't help it. As he looked around while Riku put down the book and went back into his suitcase, which was sitting next to him on the booth seat he noticed he wasn't the only one amazed. A lot, and really, _a lot_ of girls were looking in their direction.

"Sora!" Riku said, getting the young boy's attention. That was the only thing so far he understood without having to double-check in his mind. Then again, it was his name. Riku pressed a piece of paper down on the table, sliding it across until the brunet could get a good look at it. His eyes widened with surprised.

"_Do you know this person_?" Riku asked slowly in reply to his face, though it was perhaps what he was originally going to ask and had looked for in the book. Sora slowly nodded, then he hastily grabbed the picture and stared at it with a wide grin, startling the foreigner without even realizing it.

"Kairi," Sora said, his face turning a deep red just looking at her. Here she was in an ordanairy photograph, smiling with her friends at the park with some icecream. She looked like she was laughing; however, it was obviously an older photogrpah. Her hair was much longer, and just over the past school year she had cut it short. "Riku, you know Kairi? How'd you get this picture? Can I have it?"

". . ."

Sora suddenly remembered just who it was he was talking to and looked past the photograph, grinning sheepishly and saying a quick _'Sorry!' _before putting the photo back down and giving it to Riku. "That's Kairi."

"Kairi," Riku repeated, nodding with a smile. Sora was actually pretty sure he knew already. "_Look_ . . . _I_ . . ."

"Are you looking for her?" he asked. The other, after a pause to try and figure out what he was saying, nodded. Sora grinned. This was perfect! It was like killing two birds with one stone; and now it sort of made sense why Riku was hanging around there in the first place. Sora stood, picking up his food and pointing to Riku's own half-finished meal before taking it and throwing it away. He made a gesture as if to say, _'Come on!' _and Riku obediantly followed.

Down the sidewalks Sora ran at a fast pace, knowing full-well he could still get there in time to meet Kairi. They hadn't set a time for him to really meet her there, but all the same 'sometime after school' certainly did not mean midnight. He turned his head a couple of times to make sure Riku was following, which he was, and of course they stopped to let cars go by. Wouldn't be able to get to the actual building if they were smashed.

And at last, they finally were standing in front of the very building the both of them were searching for. Sora's legs were turning into weak puddles again, but with someone else walking in he was also partially excited. He also wanted to see what Riku was doing here. Gulping one last time, Sora pushed open the two giant glass doors before him to walk inside.

The very person he was looking forward to seeing after school, out of all the floors she could have been in, was sitting right there near the entrance. She was sitting in a large, comfy chair mostly used for people waiting for the line at the reception desk to lessen, flipping through a magazine. Her soft blue-violet eyes traveled slowly as they read, and she only looked up when she was pushing some of her ebony hair out of her eyes. The moment she spotted them, she smiled widely and stood up.

'_Finally,' _Sora thought, excitement becoming more than an understatement to what he was feeling at the moment. _'I've been waiting for this forever! The girl I've liked . . . I finally get a chance to tell her!'_

"_Riku_!" Kairi said in a cheerful voice, running past Sora and pulling the foreigner into a tight hug around his neck. Sora looked at the both of them, confused, but not necessarly heart-broken. The foreigner gave her a hug back that she let go, and Sora was once again amazed by her when her tongue began racing in another language; presumably, french. "_Ça va? Vous êtes habillé de neuf, n'est-ce pas? Ça va très bien!"_

Riku laughed, continuing to speak to her and the two feverishly chatted. Finally Riku and Sora's eyes seemed to meet, and he smirked and whispered into her ear. She listened intently, then she giggled again and smiled. This time when she spoke, it was in english, and to Sora.

"Thanks a bunch Sora," she said, walking up to him and giving him a small peck on the cheek. At that moment, he didn't care if he knew what was going on. Her soft lips touched his skin and his face turned a dark red, causing the other two to giggle again as he began stammering. Kairi quickly explained. "Riku told me you helped him come here. He's my cousin from France, and he's here to visit for the week! But the driver's car on the way to the airport to pick him up broke down and he had to come here himself."

"Oh," Sora nodded, still a little embarrassed. He looked to Kairi, then to Riku. _'So they're cousins . . . That sort of explains things.'_

Riku came up to Sora, standing right before him with a very serious expression. The young boy looked at the other curiously, wondering what in the world he was doing. Before he could even attempt to find the right words to ask Riku grinned mischeviously and gave him a little kiss of his own, only this one was one the lips and just a bit more than the little peck Kairi gave him.

When they parted, Sora was once again in a trance, this time at a complete loss for words. Riku crept closley to his ear, and muttered one word rather playfully: "_Merci_."

X x x x x

Just a short weird story that popped in my head and wrote in about a half-hour. XD Don't hate me if there wasn't a lot of shounen-ai! It's just a One-Shot, so it's not going to be continued. It ends there. Still, I hoped people liked it!

And if I got the french wrong, I'msorry! I don't know french!I only know basics like 'Oui' and 'Merci'and stuff.I think it's this:

Oui- Yes

Merci- Thank you

Ça va? Vous êtes habillé de neuf, n'est-ce pas? Ça va très bien!- "How's it going? Are those new clothes? They look good!"

But I could be wrong. And Riku at the end says thankyouwhich is basically thanking him for helping him and his reward is a kiss. XD Yeah!

Anyways . . . Hope you enjoyed this random story. XD This was all because I wanted to make Riku a sexay french foreigner. :D lol!


End file.
